


merry christmas, hiiro

by reiritsuism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Christmas sex, M/M, kinda dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiritsuism/pseuds/reiritsuism
Summary: rinne fucks his brother on christmas day. what else is there.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 34





	merry christmas, hiiro

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this as a christmas gift for a friend. guess yall can have it too lol. merry late christmas

It’s Christmas, and while Rinne never thought he would be celebrating this sort of common holiday at all, even lesser so did he think that he would be celebrating it with his cock down his younger brother's throat. All things considered, he couldn’t say this was a _bad_ end to the day — after all, Hiiro’s training was so excruciating that they’d managed to turn his goddamn _throat_ into an onahole — but it absolutely wasn’t one he was expecting.

“Shit,” Rinne growls, under his breath. “I’m gonna fuckin’ come, tighten up for me — “

And somehow, in some _ungodly_ manner of way, Hiiro does — he chokes himself on Rinne’s cock, swallows it down as far as he can take, and that’s all it takes for Rinne, releasing stripes of come down his throat. 

Oh, and Hiiro’s face is something to behold, staring up at him with soft, shimmery eyes, with tears like diamonds creeping down his cheeks. Rinne wants to destroy him — not that he hasn’t already destroyed him already, of course.

“Hands and knees,” he directs, and Hiiro, perfect Hiiro, trained perfectly for his usage, pulls off, not even coughing, and gets on his hands and knees in front of him.

He lowers his chest to the bed, revealing already slick and stretched hole, and Rinne licks his lips. It's a sight he's seen before, but it's still mesmerising every time.

“Open your mouth.”

Can he really even call Hiiro his brother anymore? The way he opens his mouth, sticks out his tongue like he’s ready for whatever’s coming — hell, Rinne could burn a cigarette on there and Hiiro would say thank you.

That’s not what he plans to do though, grabbing the familiar herbs from the side table. He pops one into his own mouth, and then gives two to Hiiro, before settling behind him.

“Chew,” he directs, and Hiiro does. 

_A sex toy,_ Rinne thinks, _that’s what he is._

It’s good. It’s great, but…

Sometimes, he looks into his empty eyes, and wonders what it might have been like to have been a normal family.

“I’m goin’ in,” he warns, thrusting his dick in fully.

Oh, who’s Rinne kidding. They would never have been a normal family no matter what. There was no way he would have been able to see his adorable baby brother come out of the shower and not want to jump him. 

“Nii-san,” Hiiro cries out, and Rinne feels like the life surges right back into his dick.   
“Yeah,” he says. “Say it. Louder.”  
“Nii-san — Nii-san, _fuck me_ — “

There’s really nothing better than this, Rinne decides, fucking into Hiiro’s tight hole, feeling him tighten down around him every time he thrusts his hips against his ass. He wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from touching him, _fucking_ him, so he’s almost glad his father got him started on this path. 

“Shit. I’m gonna come already.” he says, mostly to himself. Hiiro doesn’t get a say in this or not. “Want me to come in your ass? Breed you up with little whore babies? Huh?”  
“Nii-san, _nii-san_ …"  
“Take my fucking cum.”

Rinne’s head tips back as he releases, as deep inside his baby brother as he can. He feels like it goes for forever, trickling out around his cock when Hiiro can hold no more. Hiiro’s own cock is twitching miserably, still unable to come without his permission, and he continues to gently bump back against his dick with every movement. 

“Nii-san, nii-san…”  
“Yeah,” Rinne echoes. “Go ahead.”

Hiiro clenches down as he comes, and Rinne runs a hand through his hair, tracing his other one across the dip of Hiiro’s spine. 

_What is this, post-nut clarity?_ Rinne wonders to himself, as he watches his brother leak his cum from his well fucked hole. _Shit. I’ve ruined him_. 

“...’m sorry.” Rinne says, a weak little sound. Damn it. “‘M sorry, Hiiro….”

As Hiiro looks up at him, with glassy, lust-filled eyes, Rinne mourns for the person his brother used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> i like that its 666 words. ha.


End file.
